Beacon
by EleanorTheMagician
Summary: Beacon Hills, 1923. New girl Evelyn Night has moved in search of the night life and a good time. What she wasn't expecting, however, was to meet the enigmatic Marvin "Stiles" Stilinski and his friends Scott McCall, Allison Argent and the socialite Lydia Martin. But then, in Beacon Hills, everything is out of the ordinary, and you can never be too careful what you wish for…
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

" _Hey, Lyds! Who's the new dame? I've never seen her around these parts before?"_

" _Quit yellin', Stilinski, you don't want the debs on us, do ya? Besides, the girl don't want too much attention, so lay off her, alright?"_

" _Whatever. What's your name, doll? I'm nice enough, pretty harmless too," the guy said, winking at her as he did so. Gosh, why was it always the loudmouths who thought they were the bee's knees? Lydia, the girl who was with her, squeezed her arm in comfort as she caught her eye, smiling slightly at the girl's scared expression._

" _Evelyn. Evelyn Night. And from what Lydia's told me, you're the incompetent son of the local sheriff, Marv Stilinski. Well, Mister Stilinski, I don't want any trouble from you when I've only just arrived, so I'm gonna take my leave and find my room. Thank you Lydia, by the way, for putting me up with you."_

 _And with that, she walked away, her brunette hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked away. Stiles shook his head and let out a low whistle. "What a dame," he whispered._


	2. Chapter 1

_One_

" _Don't be a dumb Dora, alright? I implore you. And when you do get there, if Lydia lets you stay with her like I said she should, make sure you stay away from Marvin "Stiles" Stilinski. He ain't an Airedale, but either way you should steer clear because he's a nasty piece of work if ever I saw one. All he cares for is however many girls he can get into bed with him, and he often has bull sessions at Lydia's parties with his friends where he discusses this kind of thing. I had to sit through a couple and it made me want to gag._

 _Anyways, I trust you to keep yourself safe. Make sure you do actually write to me. I want to know what happens while you're in Beacon Hills, especially since I'm moving there full time soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Malia"_

 _Following the letters on the page one last time, Evelyn folded the letter up and looked out the window one last time, before sighing. The station was just pulling up, so she grabbed her bags from the top compartment, straining to reach, and trailed them along behind her as she waited by the door. The minute it opened, she stepped out and onto the pavement beneath her, looking around to see a bright-faced, eager girl waving at her._

" _Hey there! You must be Evelyn! Malia told me all about you in her letters. I'm Lydia, by the way, in case you hadn't already figured that one out by yourself. I mean, you look pretty smart, so you probably would have. Sorry, I'm rambling," she said finally, and stuck out her hand to shake, which Evelyn did, cautiously. "Come on, my car's just outside, I'll drive ya back to mine," Lydia said, not letting the girl get a single syllable in edgeways._

 _The drive back to her house was full of Lydia attempting to start some sort of conversation with the girl, although many of those attempts were futile. She was just content with looking outside at the scenery of Beacon Hills, as it passed her, and knew that she'd loosen up a little once she actually got home and rested properly, as her nerves had been all over the place. She was mainly worried about whether or not she'd bump into this "Stiles" feller, and if so, how he would act around her, and what she would do to get out of the situation._

 _That was why, as soon as Lydia showed her to her room and said, "You're okay to go now, if you want to sleep till around 8-ish then that's fine because I have a party tonight, and my friends would like to meet you," she nodded in acceptance and immediately fell asleep. During her slumber, she felt ultimate relaxation, saw people laughing, dancing, and overall enjoying life. Then, she was being shaken awake by Lydia, who stood beaming over her._

" _8 already?" She yawned, and Lydia chuckled, nodding._

" _Now, come on missy, we need to get you party ready!" And with that, Evelyn was whisked off the bed to be put into a silver dress, her hair in finger waves, a punchy red lipstick etched onto her lips, and more eyeliner than she could fathom, all topped off with a silver headband over her long brunette hair._

 _Downstairs, Marvin "Stiles" Stilinski was regaling his loyal followers with another story of how he managed to get a girl into his bed again. "Come on, Stiles, we don't want to hear this again. We know how much of a cake eater you are, we don't need the reminder," Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend, groaned, squeezing the shoulder of Allison Argent, his girlfriend._

" _Whatever man. Anyways, where's our hostess with the mostess? Apparently she has a new girl with her. I'm intrigued," he said, smirking at the people in front of him._

" _Only you would already try to sleep with the new girl straight off the bat," Allison said, sneering at Stiles as she did so. "Speak of the devil," she murmured more to herself than anyone else, and smiled warmly towards Lydia and the girl beside her. She was relatively tall, and looked as if she felt out of place in the room. Compared to Lydia, she looked like a complete plain Jane, but that was what gave her her own personal beauty. As well, her makeup made her stand out more than anyone, striking and beautiful in the most subtle way. Unfortunately, Allison wasn't the only one who noticed the girl, as Stiles had turned to face her too, with the largest grin on his face._

" _Hey, Lyds! Who's the new dame? I've never seen her around these parts before?"_

" _Quit yellin', Stilinski, you don't want the debs on us, do ya? Besides, the girl don't want too much attention, so lay off her, alright?"_

" _Whatever. What's your name, doll? I'm nice enough, pretty harmless too," the guy said, winking at her as he did so. Gosh, why was it always the loudmouths who thought they were the bee's knees? Lydia, the girl who was with her, squeezed her arm in comfort as she caught her eye, smiling slightly at the girl's scared expression._

" _Evelyn. Evelyn Night. And from what Lydia's told me, you're the incompetent son of the local sheriff, Marv Stilinski. Well, Mister Stilinski, I don't want any trouble from you when I've only just arrived, so I'm gonna take my leave and find my room. Thank you Lydia, by the way, for putting me up with you."_

 _And with that, she walked away, her brunette hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked away. Stiles shook his head and let out a low whistle. "What a dame," he whispered._

" _Don't tell me you're already hooked on the girl, Stilinski. Jeez, barely here a minute and you're already trying to make her your next gal," Scott reprimanded him._

" _Well, you know me Scotty. She's an interesting dame, but it's not like I'm gonna be carrying a torch to her any time soon. Besides, she strikes me as not like any normal girls, which makes the challenge a lot more fun. And as long as you stay away from the gal on a full moon, then everything will be peachy."_


	3. Chapter 2

_Two_

" _So, what'd ya think of Stiles?" Lydia smirked, and Evelyn rolled her eyes. No way in hell was Lydia going to set her up with him._

" _He's arrogant, a womanizer, and needs to be taken down a peg or two. Or, in fact, several," She huffed, and Lydia chuckled._

" _Thank God! I was hoping you wouldn't find him to be a nice person, otherwise I would begin to question your tastes in men! Anyway, the party isn't over yet, don't let Stilinski get to you. Why don't you grab a glass of champagne and enjoy the party?" She replied, slipping an arm around Evelyn's waist and guiding her to a waiter who was carrying a tray of drinks in his hand._

" _Ah, Miss Martin! This is an absolutely wonderful party," a tall man stopped them, his brown eyes catching in the light of the room._

" _Why thank you, Mister Raeken," Lydia gushed, and he chuckled._

" _No worries. And, who is this? Gosh, I haven't seen a gal as beautiful as you around here before. What's your name, gorgeous?"_

" _Evelyn Night," Evelyn replied, sticking her hand out that wasn't currently occupied by a champagne flute, "And you are?"_

" _Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself. Theo Raeken, I'm an accountant in Beacon Hills. Work at the local bank, you see," he smiled, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, causing her to giggle slightly at the contact._

" _Sorry, I'm ticklish," she blushed, coughing to cover up her embarrassment._

" _It's been lovely meeting you Miss Night, and once again, an amazing party Miss Martin," Theo said finally, before disappearing into the masses of people at the party. The music was picking up, and so Lydia led Evelyn out onto the floor where everyone was dancing together, in the hopes of trying to get her to have a good time, and not dwell too much on how Stiles had treated her._

 _Speaking of which, he was still hanging around with Scott and Allison, but was hoping to catch another glimpse of the fiery beauty who had, for the first time in forever, actually put him down, prevented him from attempting any romantic or sexual advances. This girl was sure to be his next mission, as one way or another he would convince her that he wasn't the bad guy after all._

 _He saw her and Lydia over with Theo, who was a powerful enemy in the eyes of himself and Scott. Allison nudged her partner, gesturing to Stiles, who was becoming visibly angered; his veins were growing noticeable, protruding from his neck; his hands, now formed into fists, were becoming white at the knuckles, and his breathing was becoming unsteady, shaky, as he fought to keep his temper._

" _Easy there bud," Scott said, resting his arms on Stiles' shoulders. "We know he's no good, but they gotta be polite. Lyd looks like she doesn't want to be in that situation anyway."_

" _So then they gotta blow the situation!" Stiles exclaimed, hitting Scott's arms away from him. "I don't want a cake-eater like him making eyes at her!"_

" _Marv, you haven't claimed the girl, y'know," Allison said quietly, not wishing to say it louder lest Stiles turned on her instead. He turned to face her, imploring her to continue, "I mean, she's new to the area. If she wants to go with Theo, let her go with Theo. Obviously Lydia is trying to wean her off of him, but don't tell him to go chase himself yet…Stiles, just let it lie a bit. See how the situation turns out, then you can tell him to scram, alright?"_

 _He bit his lip, controlled his breathing, and nodded. "I just want to show her that I'm not what my reputation claims I am. For her, I'd change, and I'd change for the better. Should I ask her to dance?"_

" _If that's what you feel is right, then go right ahead. We're not gonna stop you," Scott smiled, and Stiles grinned back at him, before moving into the crowd of people, looking for Evelyn. She was still stood with Lydia, sipping gingerly at the champagne in the flute glass she held in her hand, and as Stiles walked up to her, she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye._

" _Lyds," she whispered, "Stiles is coming over here. What the hell do I do?"_

" _He probably wants to dance or something. Dance with him."_

" _Bu-"_

" _Trust me!" She smiled, pushing Evelyn towards him, removing her flute glass from her hand. Evelyn fell into Stiles' chest, and he chuckled slightly._

" _I assume that was Lydia's doing?"_

" _Assumption correct. I didn't want to do this," she sighed, "I just wanted to go back to my room, get away from all of this."_

" _All of this? Darling, you're in the 1920s. This is going to happen a lot."_

" _It never happened in my old town," she whispered against his neck, as they swayed to and fro, neither wanting to break the close contact between them, almost as if it was second nature to them both._

" _Well, you're in Beacon Hills now, sweetheart," he whispered back, his voice husky in her ear. "Do you want me to walk you back up to your room?"_

" _Yes. No. I don't know. You're growing on me though Stilinski," she chuckled, her laugh sending small vibrations through Stiles' chest. She then lifted her head and looked up at him; at the moles on his cheek, the way his lips curled, the way his brown eyes caught in the light, their warmth practically enveloping her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier…like a bearcat an' all. It's just, I'd been warned about you by my cousin Malia, and your first impression wasn't exactly the best on me."_

" _Ah, of course, my reputation precedes me," He grinned, quickly shifting back to being serious once more. "Honestly Ev, I'm not like that. They just make me out to be really bad, mainly because I talk bull about my life. How about we walk back, and I talk about it more there?" Stiles offered his hand to her, and she took it, walking up to her room with him, amidst stares of shock and bemusement from Lydia, Theo, Allison and Scott._


End file.
